


GenkiTsun Hugs at the Train Station

by DiasPenguin



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Crossover, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, GenkiTsun, Girlfriends meeting after a long trip, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: Arisa is waiting for Kasumi at the train station. When Kasumi arrives, Arisa finds similarities between herself and a similar couple nearby.
Relationships: Hoshizora Rin/Nishikino Maki, Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	GenkiTsun Hugs at the Train Station

Arisa watched the train roll into the station. 30 minutes late, what a bother. Arisa hated being in these big crowds, and the train station was always especially busy with people in a hurry to get to where they needed to be. It made her even more self-conscious than normal, knowing everyone around her was in a hurry.

Arisa began to scan the crowds. She was here for one girl in particular, and hopefully, Arisa would spot her before-

"Arisa~!"

Too late. Arisa could barely close her eyes before being swept up in a hug.

"G-get off!" Arisa yelled, grabbing onto the arm of her captor.

"Arisa!" came the reply from Kasumi, Arisa's girlfriend who loved to hug Arisa. Regardless of if they were in public or not. While the affection was nice, Arisa needed to let Kasumi know she was going way overboard.

“Get off!” She yelled, shaking and thoroughly blushing. In the back of her mind, she imagined people in the station watching them.

“I missed you."

"I missed you too, now let me go!"

"No!"

Arisa made a whining sound.

"Kasumi!"

"Arisa!"

"Maki-chan!"

In the middle of their routine fight-hug, Kasumi and Arisa are interrupted when an orange-haired girl bumps into Arisa. The girl keeps going, not even giving Arisa an apology. Arisa herself doesn’t say anything. Instead, she watched the energetic girl keep going only to glomp onto a taller, mature looking woman at the station.

“Maki-chan!” She yelled, rubbing their faces together like an affectionate cat. “I missed you!”

“Rin-chan! We’re in public!” Maki yelled her face beet red. She didn’t actually do anything to push Rin off of her. No doubt she was tired from traveling too, Arisa could see a small black suitcase in one hand and a coffee dangerously spilling in the other.

Arisa turned her eyes away, not wanting to peep on someone else’s moment. In doing so her eyes swept around the station. Surprisingly nobody was watching the strange duo. In fact, nobody was looking at her and Kasumi either. Did either pair of weirdos not deserve at least a little scrutiny? Arisa frowned, suddenly faced with potential realities she wasn’t ready to face.

Instead, she turned to her girlfriend, who had settled comfortably on her shoulder.

“Hey, you can’t sleep there,” Arisa mumbled softly.

“Arisa is too comfy,” Kasumi said teasingly. “You might have to carry me.”

“Shut up.”

"See! They're hugging too, so it's fine!"

Arisa turned to see Rin excitedly pointing at them. Arisa laughed internally. Some people really couldn't be stopped. She managed to look Maki in the eye and tried to give a shrug. It wasn’t communicated well with Kasumi leaning on her, and Maki only furrowed her brow.

"That's not... that doesn’t mean anything," Maki said dejectedly. A weak rebuttal which allowed Rin to pull her into a tight squeeze.

"Maki-chan~ You're so warm, nya." Rin said, rubbing her cheek against Maki's face. Arisa found herself blushing again. Hugs were shameless enough, but what was this rubbing thing? And the nya? Was she a cat?

"Nice!" Kasumi yelled. Kasumi gave Maki and Rin a thumbs up, which allowed Arisa to break free of Kasumi's grasp and turn to her girlfriend.

"That's not nice at all. That is too much!" The angry blonde yelled. Though she had to admit it didn’t seem like the police or anyone was going to come at them for it.

"See Rin, she doesn't like it either!" Maki yelled. She seemed to be struggling against Rin's hug now. Kasumi began pushing Arisa to walk closer to the other couple- pairing Arisa corrected. She didn’t know if they were a couple, although if they aren’t a couple why are they acting like that? Regardless, Kasumi had finally taken her head off of Arisa’s shoulder, leaving it feeling cold.

"Wha- but Arisa is so cute! I wanna hug too!” Kasumi said, loud enough for Maki to hear. She was holding Arisa’s hand now as if she was trying to announce their relationship.

“Maki-chan likes it, she just isn’t being honest!” Rin called back. Maki karate chopped Rin’s head in a manner Arisa wasn’t sure she could replicate.

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here!”

“Arisa does that too!” Kasumi interjected. “She’s never honest with me, but I know she loves me!”

“Is she your girlfriend, nya?” Rin asked. Maki grabbed both of Rin’s cheeks and began pulling them apart. “Ow! Maki-chan that hurts!” Rin said as well as she could with her lips being pulled wide.

“That’s enough out of you,” Maki said sternly. She let go of Rin and turned to Arisa. It was only now that Arisa felt like she recognized the older woman. “Nishikino Maki, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Ichigaya Arisa,” she said, shaking Maki’s hand. She kept looking at the girl's face, trying to jog her memory.

“And I’m Toyama Kasumi!”

“Rin is Rin, nya!” Rin struck a cutesy pose. “Maki is my girlfriend!”

“Arisa is my girlfriend!” Kasumi responded, raising the hand that was holding Arisa’s hand in it. God it was like they cloned Kasumi. The way the two girls moved and their cheery energy. Maybe they had found Kasumi’s long lost sister.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Maki said politely, bowing.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Arisa responded. “Hang on, Nishikino? I feel like I watched you play at a piano recital?”

“Eh? You recognize me? That’s a little embarrassing.” Maki said, but from her posture, she didn’t look embarrassed at all. If anything, Maki looked kindof like a diva. She had a pretty good body shape and could definitely be a model or something.

“I’ve played piano a bit as well,” Arisa said nonchalantly, forgetting that Kasumi was right there.

“Arisa is Poppin’ Party’s keyboard player!” Kasumi said proudly. “She’s amazing, you should come to hear us play!” Rin’s head popped out from behind Maki.

“Are you two idols too?” Maki chopped Rin’s head again, making her fall on her butt.

“We’d love to hear you play sometime,” Maki said, ignoring Rin’s whining. Instead, she pulled out her phone. “Give me your line and we can hang out sometime.”

“That sounds like a sparkling, heart-pounding event!” Kasumi said, her eyes sparkling.

“Sparkling and heart-pounding nya!”

Arisa could only nod, scared of the parallels one could draw between Kasumi and Rin and refusing to overthink the similarities between Maki and herself.

“So, you’re Nishikino-san’s girlfriend?” Arisa asked Rin. “What’s that like?”

“Like Rin has the cutest girlfriend in the world, nya!”

“Arisa is definetely the cutest in the world!” Kasumi declared boldly.

“Actually, I would say Rin-chan is the cutest.”

Three heads turned to Maki, who shrugged. “I can be honest sometimes.”

“Maki-chan!” Rin yelled, hugging again. “See Arisa-chan! Maki-chan is the cutest.” Arisa’s eyes were probably the widest of the people reacting to Maki. It was all she could do to try and choke out a normal response.

“Y-ya. M-mine too.”

“Arisa!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love RinMaki, and I love KasuAri. So lets put them together! Maybe I just love the GenkiTsun dynamic too much lol
> 
> Shoutout to Resident_NEET and Shiba Inu for beta reading.


End file.
